shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Normand/Personality and Relationships
Personality Anthony, previously a cheerful young man who was never rude and forever trustful to his friends, but never blinded by anyone in trust, was someone who anybody could look up to. However, the horrid events of his life have changed him severely, some for the better, but others, for the worse. He is a silent individual who rarely, if ever, expresses his own opinion on a matter-at-hand and regularly tends to pass through dramatic scenes without any remorse. He has a personal belief of trusting only those who are "worthy", and as such, has almost nobody he can talk to. Although his indifferent attitude towards others wouldn't show the fact, he is actually deeply conflicted by many of the events that transpire in his midst. He is actually a compassionate individual who will try to do whatever he can to help someone, even if it means putting himself at risk of death. Unlike some, such as Monkey D. Luffy who protects those around him without the use of killing, Kōhai is almost opposite in terms of his methods. He does whatever is necessary to prevent suffering happening to any individual that Anthony has gained even a minor bond to, even if it is only superficial or one-sided. Despite what would normally be seen in an individual such as him, Anthony regularly puts up a facade over his true feelings. This facade is that of a cheerful young man who goes through various mood swings quite easily, and almost has Anger-Management issues with a particular few people. Regularly helpful, he will be seen teaching others how to perform a task, or even gladly do strenuous, annoying and repetitive tasks without complaining at all. Even inside a standard battle, he will retain a cheerful, but serious demeanor, occasionally poking fun at his opponent for no reason at all or even provoking them to their "imminent" doom. However, underneath that, Anthony will only reveal his true personality in the midst of a serious conversation with one he knows, such as Jackal D. Frost or in a deadly battle. It is at these moments where his fury is commonly aroused, and his voice is seen as god-like and intimidating. Even short-tempered and intimidating individuals are silenced when Anthony is actually angered, thus proving the credibility of his wrath. In serious battles, he will not engage in any conversation with an opponent unless needed and will focus his entire attention into killing them, that without any remorse. Anthony is noted for his number of quirks even though his personality would normally contradict these. They are actually remains of what he was hundreds of years ago. The most prominent of these is his playfulness, although subtle, Anthony can be seen as a playful individual to whoever he meets. He tends to pull silent pranks and smiles slightly whenever he does so. In battle, his playfulness is also revealed, as he never fights in a directly evasive, defensive or even offensive manner, but rather, toys with how he will deal with an opponent by annoying and/or provoking them to commit a certain action, thus causing an opportunity for a swift defeat. Anthony is noted to be very, (although usually sarcastic) an apologetic person. This is related to how he used to never bring up a topic of heated discussion or argument that could possibly lead into a fight. As such, he tends to withdraw himself by immediately apologising for anything that the other individual may think is offensive or simply confronting. Albeit, despite never standing up for anything, even his apologies seem cold and harsh, and will usually cause the said confrontation to decease at that moment if it is with somebody with a weaker will. He is also very modest despite his great power, as he knows that, despite his prodigious talent, he was always rejected by those who weren't greater or on an equal standing than him, and thus, always attempts to downplay his abilities in order to not be left alone again. In an actual battle, whenever Anthony's opponent is one who can provoke him, whether it be through taunts or arrogance (both things that Anthony despises) he will be seen as much more merciless than he previously was. Even a simple gesture with his blade will be aimed at an opponent, regardless of whether they are in the middle of speaking or not. Although previously he would normally explain his techniques after they have been used, when truly provoked, he will never do so, as to kill an opponent mercilessly, adding to the fact that they weren't able to gain the satisfaction that they were able to truly perceive through Anthony's maneuvers. Anthony is one who is able to change both his identities and personalities at whim, putting upon various disguises that benefit his situation at any given moment. Due to his profession as a covert agent, he is rarely seen talking out loud and prefers to stay back in the sidelines, speaking at moments when he is needed, and reverting back to his silence. Anthony is also very merciful towards innocents, never seen laying a hand, or letting others lay a hand on them, unlike most pirates, he only targets those who have committed a sin worthy of death. Although it should be noted that previously, as a result of his naivety, he would kill nobles who had done no wrong without any hesitation, until he began to gain his own resolve and strength, he stopped doing so. Anthony himself, after the forceful experimentation from scientists to enhance his psychic powers, has been traumatized from that incident since the age of seven. Whenever reaching close to any form of scientific or medical organization or even a simple building, he begins to suffer from manic episodes. His calm and composed facade is substituted with a crazed individual who begins to scream and shout at every turn. He goes absolutely berserk and begins to swing his sword around in manic ways, destroying everything in his path. Along with this, his mental state is affected severely, as his psychic powers are completely out of control and as a result, he suffers from extreme backlashes of this. It should be noted, that he can only be calmed by Jackal, and his unique cooking. Relationships More Coming Soon Category:Character Subpages